


It Felt Like a Kiss

by xoxofrankoreo



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gun play, M/M, Masochism, One Shot, PWP, Pain Kink, Rooftop blow jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxofrankoreo/pseuds/xoxofrankoreo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to The Punisher, Matt Murdock is a bit of a masochist. </p><p>Some rooftop shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Felt Like a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Oli for being my beta (again) and catching things I never would

Matt could take a punch. 

He never really thought anything of it. He always chalked it up to genetics or growing up in a rough neighborhood like Hell's Kitchen. 

Correction, he never thought anything of it until the Punisher came into town. 

It was one of those New York summer nights where the feeling of your own sweat on your neck is infuriating. It felt like all the pollution and sweat and filth was trapped under a blanket of heat that hung over the city. Matt was on edge and he knew he was being more reckless than he should be, he and Foggy had an agreement after all. Thankfully, that night's patrol wasn't very strenuous. Attempted robbery, bar fight, car theft. Nothing out of the usual.

He was standing on the top of Claire's old apartment building, tuning everything out. He slowed his breathing and focused on trying to hear as much as he could. A couple yelling. Sirens. Laughter. Water lapping at the piers where Matt had spend too much of his time fighting everyone from the Russians down to random low life dealers. 

"Hey, Red." 

Matt startled and whipped around, his hand grabbing for his Billy club as he finally picked up on the strong heartbeat that he should have heard... seconds ago? Minutes? 

"Frank." Matt walked a couple of paces forward. "It's an awfully quiet night. I figured you'd taken the night off or something." 

Frank smirked and bent down to fiddle with the latches on a case at his feet. He scoffed and took a deep breath, "Yeah, right. I haven't taken a night off since Adam ate that goddamn apple. There's a lotta bad shit in this world, y'know that, Red? And last I checked, shit don't sleep. Someone's gotta flush it out." They'd been having this sort of conversation for months now, about whether or not it was right to play the judge, jury, and executioner.

"I know what you're gonna say and honestly, Red, I couldn't swallow any more of your bullshit if it was served with some fuckin' soft serve on the side. I don't mess with you and you shouldn't mess with me.”

“I’m not going to let you just go out there and kill innocent people, Frank.” Matt knew he was overstepping the line, calling rapists and murderers “innocent” but maybe it was the lawyer in him, how he was trained to believe that everyone is innocent until proven guilty. Maybe he just wanted to get a rise out of the big bad Punisher. 

Frank stood up and stepped closer to Matt. “You’re calling them innocent? That scum down there that seeps into the police force and let's other scum go free? Nah, Red. You must’ve been hit in the head too many times cause I don’t understand how you can be so naive in a shithole like this.” 

Matt smirked. “Is your pretty little monologue done? Because no matter what-”

Frank brought his arm up and pressed it against Matt’s sternum, forcing him against a wall. The other hand clasped over Matt’s mouth, restricting his ability to breathe almost completely. He sounded like he was growling “Like I said, Red. I’m not here for your shit tonight.” 

Frank was so close Matt could not only hear his breathing easily, but he could hear Frank’s bones grate together, where they had healed improperly after being broken. He could hear Frank’s heartbeat, which was elevated and pumping blood with the force of a bass drum. “Either you’re gonna fuck off or you’re gonna fight me. Pick your poison, choirboy.” 

Matt brought up a hand and hit Frank hard on the jaw so that he could breathe easily again. Frank took that as a good enough answer and, as so many of their other encounters, they fought. 

That night was different though. There was a different type of ferocity to the Punisher’s fighting. He wasn’t any more violent than usual, but he seemed stronger. Bigger. Matt got one particularly good punch in that resulted in Frank biting down on his tongue. Matt could smell the blood fill his mouth. 

He got distracted and let Frank have the upper hand. 

“Fuck,” Matt swore as he was suddenly shoved to the floor and held in place by the heavy weight of the Punisher on his hips, who had pinned both of Matt’s arms above his head. Frank held still for a moment, seeming to relish having beat the devil of Hell’s Kitchen yet again. 

“Now,” Frank reached into his thigh holster and pulled some sort of handgun out. He was leaning over Matt, grinning with a bloody smile. “Why does it always end up like this, Red?”

The cold muzzle of the gun was pressed tight up against Matt’s chin as a drop of blood fell from the Punisher’s mouth, onto Matt’s cheek. 

“Fuck,” Matt gasped and bucked up against Frank. He didn’t know why, this had never happened before but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t the least bit hard. “Fuck, Frank, let me go.” 

Matt heard the Punisher sit up, putting his full weight on Matt’s hips (probably to keep them still, seriously, what the fuck was going on). 

“What the hell, Red.” Frank’s tone wasn’t as angry or disgusted as Matt was expecting. It actually seemed to be tinged with the tiniest bits of wonder. “D’ya get off on this shit? Holy fuck.”

“I’m serious. Let me go.” 

Frank leaned back over Matt and pushed the gun harder into his throat. He smiled like a shark and more blood dropped onto Matt’s face, causing him to flinch and gasp again. 

Something about the overwhelming presence of the punisher, the cold metal against Matt’s neck, and the cooling drops of blood against his face drove him almost to insanity. “F-Frank. I’m serious you gotta let me-” Matt’s voice was broken and raw and punctuated with heavy gasps. “You gotta let me go.”

Frank stood up and Matt let out a sigh that was partially relief and partially disappointment. But before Matt could regain his composure, Frank stepped on his chest, all the while holding Matt steadily at gunpoint. “You didn’t answer my question.” He growled and spat on the ground next to Matt’s head. “Do you get off on this?” 

Matt knew the answer was obvious. His hips were twitching against the air and the fact he was really hard wasn’t easy to hide in his Daredevil suit. “I don’t know. Fuck, Frank. I guess- yeah, cause I’m getting off on it right now.” Matt tried desperately to laugh. His cock was aching and trapped inside his suit. 

“Take your mask off, Murdock.” 

Fuck. Frank had seen him without his mask but that was always in the privacy of wherever Frank happened to be holed up at the time. He’d never seen him without his mask in this context. 

Matt complied as quickly as he could, what with his trembling fingers and all. Soon enough Frank was hauling Matt off the ground and pinning him against the wall again, in an all too familiar way. 

“You know what you’re going to do for me, Murdock?”

Matt didn’t know for sure, everything was happening ridiculously fast but he sure as hell knew a couple things he’d like to do. 

Frank grabbed Matt, who was subtly trying to palm himself, by the throat, “Answer me, goddammit!” 

He didn't wait for a reply though. In a matter of seconds Matt was shoved onto his knees in front of the Punisher. Frank unzipped his fly and gave his cock a couple of strokes before grabbing Matt by the hair and forcing his head back. 

Frank’s fingers were tangled in Matt’s hair and he pulled his head forward. Matt opened his mouth and took Frank’s cock into his mouth. Fuck, it’d been a long time since he’d done this. 

Matt focused on taking his time, making it good for Frank. Frank seemed like the guy who hadn’t gotten off in a while so why not make it the best fuckin blow job he’d ever gotten. Matt listened to Frank’s pulse and focused on what made it speed up and made sure to do a lot of that. A lot of whatever it was that worked. 

Matt ran his tongue up and down the length of Frank’s dick, taking everything in. The weight on his tongue, the smell, the taste. Matt started to mouth the head and the taste of precum filled his mouth almost to the point of it being overwhelming. He focused on the head as his hand slowly jacked the lower half of Frank’s cock. Matt took Frank as far as he could into his mouth and Frank’s grip tightened in his hair. 

“Shit.” Frank swore and moaned. He slapped Matt’s wrists away, “Hope you’re okay with this, Red.” Frank readjusted his grip on Matt’s hair and bucked his hips up into Matt’s mouth. Matt gagged and spat on the ground. 

“Fuck, I’m- slow down, Frank.” Matt gasped for breath, gathered himself, and pressed the heel of his palm onto his crotch, “I can handle it though.”

Frank slapped Matt across the face and smiled as Matt moaned and ground against his hand. 

“You’re one kinky fucker, Murdock.”

Matt opened his mouth and took Frank in yet again. This time, though, Matt wasn't in control. Frank steadily fucked in and out of his mouth, careful to not hit his gag reflex. 

Frank wasn’t very vocal as would be expected but Matt didn't need that in order to hear when Frank was close to coming. 

He started making the quietest moaning noises as he pulled out of Matt’s mouth with a wet pop and started jacking himself off, all the while pulling and tugging Matt's hair. 

“F-fuck.” Frank shuddered and his hand moved down to hold Matt’s head as he came all over his face. 

Matt’s cock was severely neglected and ached so bad from where it was trapped under tight fabric. Frank dropped down to his knees in front of Matt and put a large hand over Matt’s crotch. 

“Jesus, all this from me hittin’ ya?” Frank placed one hand around Matt’s throat, squeezing lightly and the other started to grab and pull at Matt’s cock the best he could. 

It didn’t take long til Matt was making embarrassingly high noises in his throat and rasping out a moan as he came inside his suit with several stutters of his hips. 

Matt flopped backward and fumbled for his helmet. 

“You might not wanna put that on, Red. You’ve got a bit of a mess to take care of. Also, d’ya spend that much time on your knees at mass, alterboy?” Frank chuckled and tucked himself away. “I hope that suit is machine washable.”

Matt felt like he didn't have bones. He lay there, completely fucked out and breathless. He heard the Punisher pick up his things and leave the rooftop and Matt was left wondering what the fuck had just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Ultraviolence by Lana Del Rey :)


End file.
